Ryoushi Sentai Youkakiger
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: When an evil intergalactic wild animal black market army attacks earth Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, Cyrus and Naruko become a new Super Sentai team!


Ryoushi Sentai Youkaiger

Author's note: I detest animal cruelty, so I decided to express my hate for animal cruelty by writing this FanFiction

A Naruto and Super Sentai cross over

Naruto-YoukaiRed

Sasuke-YoukaiYellow

Kiba: YoukaiBlue

Cyrus: YoukaiGreen

Naruko-YoukaiPink

Team Robo: YoukaiOh

YoukaiHawk (Themed after GaoHawk, YoukaiOh's body, wings and head)

YoukaiTiger (YoukaiOh's left arm)

YoukaiWolf (YoukaiOh's right arm)

YoukaiGazelle (YoukaiOh's left leg)

YoukaiDolphin: (YoukaiOh's right leg)

Robo's sword: Youkai-Ken: themed after the booster sword but with the Victory Robo sword's blade, the finisher is Grand Strike

Transformation Devices: Youkai Phones, similar to the Shodophone from Shinkenger but with a Doron Changer front without the medal slot

Transformation Code: 3-1-5-2

Weapon Summon Code: 5-5-6-5

Mecha Summon Code: 3-5-3-4

Ryoushi Gattai Code: 7-4-3-1

Vehicle Summon Code: 8-7-5-6

Youkai-Ken summon code: 9-8-4-6

Finisher Code: 6-8-7-6

Hyper Youkaiger Change Code: 4-2-5-1

Transformation Call: "Ryoushi Change!"

Itachi-YoukaiPhatom (Silver NejiRanger)

Transformation Device: Phantom Changer

Transformation Code: 3-8-3

Weapon Summon Code: 4-1-4

Mecha Summon Code: 3-4-3

Transformation Call: "Phantom Change!"

Chapter 1: Arrival of the Underworld Army

It cuts to Naruto and Naruko playing Chess and Sasuke was taking photos of birds while Bird watching, Cyrus was doing a chemical experiment with the Smithsonian Science Kit he got for Christmas by growing crystals and Neji was reading a book and Kiba was playing fetch with Akamaru and they see Dagget Beaver with an orca "Where in the name of Ingus Spenser's Teutonic Tassels did Dag get that Orca from!?" said Naruko "DAGGET!" They Scream in anger "You stole Camu from Bill Licking's World of Dampness!? I gotta call them to retrieve that whale!" said Tsume and Kiba said "Norbert is gonna kill you." And Tsume nodded in agreement and the phone started buzzing "Hello? H-Hello?" said Kiba as he checked the phone "The Pone went dead….Camu cut the phoneline!" and Bill Licking arrived "It's senor Mr. Bill Licking!" said Naruko and Mr. Bill Licking got attacked too "We're dead." Said Tsume and Kiba started whining and a T-Rex scared the whale! "Where in the name of Deus Ex Machina did that T-Rex come from!?" said Naruto, Norbert and Sasuke and everyone eyeballed Dagget and spoke "Dag!" and Dagget spoke "Um you remember the time….." and everyone spoke "Yes!" and Dagget continued "We went to Jurassic Forest….." and everyone spoke "Yes!" and Dagget spoke "I Was gonna-" and everyone shouted "NO!" And Dagget spoke "I was-" and they interrupted again shouting "No!" and Dag said "I-" and they spoke "Oh, no!" and a crocodile monster appeared and they fight it "It's no use! His hide is too thick!" said Kiba and they see a Space Needle like building fire 5 colored beams of light and beam them in and Tsunade spoke "You guys heard of Super Sentai, right, Ya know, Goranger, Battle Fever, Go-Busters. Well we've got a major problem, the Underworld Army, Zadora, an exotic animal black market army have been capturing endangered animals and selling them to other monsters for pets!, the others are called "**Highest Bidders" **and they won't stop till the earth is animal free!" she spoke and the heroes gasped and Naruto spoke "Me and Naruko saw Magiranger when we were six.'" And Sasuke spoke "I saw Gaoranger when I was about 9." And Kiba spoke "When I was 7 I saw Abaranger, those dinosaurs were cool! Tyrannosaurus, Triceratops, Pterodactyl, Tuxopuera, Stegosaurus, Styrachosaurus, Dimetrodon, Pachycephalosaurus, Anklyosaurus. Parasaurolophus , Brachiosaurus! Those are so cool!" and Tsunade spoke "Here's something you didn't know, Naruto is the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. And Naruko is their twin daughter." And the others gasped "You're Minato's son!?" they cried "That pretty much sums it up." Said Kakashi and Tsunade held out 5 Shodophone like objects "These, are your Youkai Phones, when you open them, the codes and Henshin Call will be transferred into your minds." Said Hiashi and they open them and their eyes glow and Naruto typed in 3-1-5-2 and spoke "Ryoushi Change!" and he is clad in a suit similar to NejiRed but with a crimson visor "Cool!" said Naruto and the others do the same, Sasuke's was a male version of NejiYellow's suit with a yellow visor, Kiba was dressed in a NejiBlue suit with a blue visor, Cyrus was clad in a green version of NejiBlack's suit but with a green visor, Naruko looked like NejiPink's suit but with a pink visor

"YoukaiRed, Naruto!" said Naruto

"YoukaiBlue, Kiba!" spoke Kiba

"YoukaiYellow, Sasuke!" spoke Sasuke

"YoukaiGreen, Cyrus!" spoke Cyrus

"YoukaiPink, Naruko!" spoke Naruko

"Ryoushi Sentai," said Naruto "Youkaiger!" said all 5 Youkaigers and Tsunade and Kakashi clapped and they detect a Kaijin sneaking up on a Red macaw "You'll fetch a pretty penny!" he spoke and they teleported to the forest of death "Stop right there!" said Naruto and the Youkaigers arrived "Youkaigers!? Kirimaru! Kill them!" and some Kirigami like monsters arrived "Youkai-Ken!" they shout drawing some Katanas similar to the ones the HurricaneRed, HurricaneYellow and HurricaneBlue wielded and Sasuke's glowed yellow "**Chou Ikazuchi Zan!**" and the blade surged with lightning and slashed down a few Kirimaru and Naruto's sword caught on fire "**Kaen Ryuu Kiri**!" and an image of a dragon appeared and Naruto swept some away "**Suiryu Giri Naguru**!" said Kiba as a sword beam made of water fired from Kiba's sword and Cyrus spoke "My turn!** Shizen Ryuu Giri**!" and a tornado with leaves came from the blade as it glowed green "**Kaze Ryuu Zan!" ** and a pink wheel of wind came from the blade and struck some down "Let's see what our main weapons are like." Said Sasuke and they typed in 5-5-6-5 and hit enter and 5 weapons arrived, one looked like a red version of the Golden Eagle Sword, one was a Bo Staff, one was a crossbow, one was a Tomahawk that can change to a gun and one was a shield "Hawk Sword!" said Naruto "Wolf Staff!" said Kiba, "Tiger Tomahawk!" said Sasuke, "Gazelle Crossbow!" said Cyrus, "Dolphin Shield!" said Naruko and Yenmaru spoke "This is bad! I have no more Kirimaru to summon, unless when I am injured enough, I'll use the incantation the boss gave me so I can stomp them flat when I grow to giant size!" and they combine them "Youkai Ballista!" they shout "Tenkuu Arrow, fire!" they shout and the Zeltrax like being spoke "Meus vita rege pro nefario coepto….." and he grew to giant size "**I'll squash you flat!**" he spoke lifting his foot up to stomp them "Scatter!" said Naruto "Let's try the other codes!" said Naruko and Sasuke typed in 3-5-3-4 and 5 animals appeared One was a GaoEagle like mecha, one was a blue GaoWolf, one was a yellow GaoTiger, one was a Gekiranger gazelle, the 5th was a pink Liveman LiveDolphin "Sasuke, you're amazing!" said Naruto as he jumped into the eagle and Sasuke got into the tiger, Kiba got into the wolf, Cyrus got into the gazelle and Naruko got in the dolphin and they attacked Yenmaru "Ok, let's put them together!" and he opened his phone and pressed 7-4-3-1 and hit enter "Ryoushi Gattai!" said all 5 and the tail of the YoukaiEagle flipped over and the legs extended a bit and the Gazelle turned into the left leg while the dolphin turned into the right leg, the Wolf and Tiger became arms and the head folds out, it had an Optimus Prime mouthplate and it posed "Kansei! YoukaiOh!" and Yenmaru said "**Big deal! I can still kick your butts!" **and the robot decked Yenmaru in the face "**Ow! My perfect face!" **said Yenmaru and Naruto pressed 9-8-4-6 and hit ENTER and a Kagaku Ken with a Victory Sword blade appeared "Youkai-Ken!" said Naruto as Yenmaru drew his own sword and Naruto spoke "_En garde." _And the robot clashed with Yenmaru and broke his sword and Naruto pressed 6-8-7-6 and hit ENTER and the blade caught on fire "**Grand Strike!" **said all 5 Youkaigers as the robot slashed it's sword and brought it down on Yenmaru **"Curse you, Youkaigers! CURSE YOU ALL!"** and Yenmaru exploded and the birds he captured flew free and the team celebrated

"That was the coolest, Ever!" said Naruto and they open the door to see Tsunade arguing with the council

"So, Naruto and the others were fighting that thing to free all the macaws that Zeltrax knockoff stole?" said Rose Haruno and Tsunade nodded and spoke "That and Naruto is the son of the 4th Hokage." And Rose Haruno spoke "What!?" and Naruto spoke "People of the council think of me without my whiskers and think about who I look like." And the council thought for a moment and were surprised

Rose Haruno: _'He's their son alright.'_

Tsume Inuzuka: _'Definitely their son.' _

Shikaku Nara: _'Totally their son.'_

Inoichi Yamanka: _'And who knew he had 2 twin stepbrothers and a twin sister!' _

And Shimura Danzo thought '_Explicitly their son and daughter.' _And he spoke "Where's Jayden?" and Naruto spoke "He's on a mission." And Danzo spoke "Meeting adjourned." And Tsunade smiled "They will stop at nothing to make sure all animals are safe and are in their natural habitat." And the Shinobi side smiled and the team walked to their respective homes


End file.
